Missing Persons
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: Love is easy, said no Siren ever. When Kenzi and Hale start to understand their feelings for each other after saving their friends it's not that simple, they can't be happy until they go through three initial steps, which could possibly kill them, will they fight for their love or will they crumble away from each other. May have scenes rated for M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, thanks for checking out this story please R&R because it always makes me happy to see people responding and the next chapter will be up very soon.**_

_**Missing Persons.**_

_Chapter 1_

**Kenzi's POV.**

Ouch! What the hell did I do last night? Most of all where did I go. My breath smells like I've licked a trolls toes and that's not even the worst of it. As I get up my vision goes blurry and the room feels like it's spinning. When I trogge over to the fridge I notice how many beer bottle are on the floor and have to hop over them to get a glass of water.

"Kenzi, why did you have to go, that was so damn warm." I heard a deep familiar voice say. Hale. I feel my face scrunch up as I frown and make way towards his voice. He was on the sofa. The same sofa I was on two seconds ago. Oh crap balls, I didn't do the nasty with him did I? I hadn't even realized we were cuddled up together when I awoke. Shit man, was I that drunk? Wait, am I still drunk, because if so I totally don't trust myself with Hale on our own.

"Did we- Uh- Yah know?" I question wiggling my finger at the red sofa he was sprawled across.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy girl, of course we didn't. You said you were freezing last night and wanted me as a blanket so we cuddled. Also spooned, but that doesn't mean anything." He finishes fast with a shaky laugh. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and turn away from him en route to Bo's room. What the shit was that. I don't blush, especially not over stupid sirens like Hale.

As I make my way to the landing I see Bo's bed, but no Bo. Strange maybe she slept over Dyson's again, but I swear they were here last night? Oh well, I'll call her later. I walk over to her bed and when the other side of the bed comes in to my vision I see a very naked Bo and Dyson laying on the floor with their body's entangled with one another, both fast asleep. I purse my lips trying not to laugh and sneak back down stairs. Hale's cleaning up the bottles until he catches me watching him.

"You OK over there Kenz?" He asks. What was I doing just staring at him. Get a hold of yourself bitch.

"Yeah I'm fine was just thinking about food, yah know the norm. Do you want some cereal?" I ask, making some of the stuff for myself.

"Yeah sure, why not." He retorts.

The day goes on kind of fast, Hale and I clean the house. At one point there was a sort of awkward moment when we realized that Bo and Dyson had come back to the land of the living and lets just say that when they did, anyone from a 20 mile range could have heard them.

It was getting late, we had just finished cleaning the house so it looked, well, presentable.

"Your not going yet are you?" I ask Hale, as he starts slipping on his jacket.

"Well I need to get back home. Get some proper sleep." He says back smirking at me. I smile back but something feels weird in my stomach and I don't want him to go.

"Well I can make a deal with you, seeing as I haven't seen Bo all day and probably won't for the rest of the night, what if I order Pizza and you can be player one on Call Of Duty."

"Are you asking the amazing me to stay the night again?"Hale says whilst doing a little twirl and something weird with his hand. I wince a little but laugh at him.

"Yeah yeah, only because my BFF is on nob job tonight and I could use the company." I reply.

He smiles and nods, the whole of our night consumed of us killing Zombies with greasy Pizza hands. It must have been about 2:00AM by the time we put the remotes down, he lazily draped his arm over my shoulder and I didn't mind a single bit so nuzzled my head into his chest.

**Hope you enjoyed. Chapter two will be on tomorrow night but I love reviews so go for it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey peeps, enjoy! Haven't had any reviews yet so don't be shy. And if you didn't like it tell me why so I can improve :D_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Hales POV.**

I woke feeling strangely refreshed seeing as Kenzi and I have probably had about five hours sleep. My judgment of the time is right as I look at my watch and see that it is 7:01AM. Kenzi has some how slipped on to my lap during the night and my arms must have instinctively snaked around her. I stare at her for a moment until she starts to stir, I don't want to seem creepy so pretend I am still asleep. When I feel that she has fully awoken I realize that she doesn't move but infact she just cuddles up closer to me. I know what my feelings have been like for her since the first day we met but I have never thought I was much more to her than a friend. As she places her head on my chest I bravely stroke her hair. She sits up straight and I open my eyes to see her looking at me with one eye brow raised.

"What was that?!" Kenzi says trying to act like she didn't enjoy it for a split second.

"What? I just thought you might need some comforting to get you back to sleep-" I was cut off as she looks at me surprised.

"Wait you were awake- You know what lets just forget about it." She finishes smiling and shaking her head. I notice how we are stuck in this moment though, as if it is only her and I in the world but then she looks away and instantly I miss the light blue eyes that have dismissed my brown ones. Kenzi hops off my lap and runs upstairs. I turn the X-Box on and start killing some more zombies. About twenty minutes later Kenzi is back down stairs with wet hair and a silk robe around her. I try not to gawk but I can only be a gentle man and try and not imagine what lies beneath the thin cloth around her.

"Did you see Bo and Dyson leave? I went up stairs and can't find them, I've tried calling Bo like a hundred times and I haven't had a peep back so I'm freaking out a little over here." Kenzi said with each word her eyes were getting wider and she was fidgeting more with her hands and feet.

I see the panicked state Kenzi is in, Bo wouldn't just leave without a text or note or anything so I get up and go over to her.

"It's OK Lil' Mama, I get it, your worried about Bo; but I think you're forgetting that she is maybe one of the biggest bad-ass Faes on the block." I finish wrapping my arms around her slender frame. She sags into me and talks into my shoulder.

"We have to find them Hale, I can't just act like she's not hear, she's my best friend so" She gets on one knee and holds one of my hands. " Will you do me the honors of becoming my quest buddy to find our friends?" She sarcastically says making it much more over dramatic then it could have been. I smile showing my teeth and nod. _Well this should be fun._

**Kenzi's POV**

It's day two of constant calling and now I'm freaking out. I feel honestly lucky to have Hale with me else I probably would have lost my shit right now. He hasn't left my side since we found out yesterday that Bo really is missing and so is Dyson, Lauren and Trick. But why are we still firmly planted away from danger, why did we not get kidnapped as well? I don't know but I will find out where my friends are. Hale scares me out of my thoughts by placing his hand on my back, I turn fast but when I realize it's him my heart rate slows and then picks up again as we connect eye contact. _No stop it crazy Russian girl, you need to focus._

"OK, so I just called a friend at the station and they said that they saw some CCTV footage of some one that could have been Bo. It looked like she and Dyson just left here yesterday at around 6:30 AM for a reason we don't know, but as they left a van pulled up right next to them and they willingly hopped in. We have a number plate and an address so, do you want to go for a drive?" Hale says watching me, but I don't think he sees what I do next and I don't think I do either. I wrap my arms around his neck and stamp my lips onto his. It was supposed to be a thank you peck, but I felt a pull towards him as his hands found my hips. The kiss went from a small peck to a tender kind of desperate action. Hale lifts me in the air and I wrap my legs around his midsection, he find a near by wall and presses my back to it – In all honesty I'm surprised the wall didn't break through – Hale is the first to pull away, not far, but just far enough that I can see into his eyes without them being blurry.

"I'm sorry Kenz, but for me, that was a long time coming."

"It's OK, I think that kiss has just clarified my internal battle about you."

"Yeah, me too." Hale says smiling and I can't help but let the corners of my lips tilt up. He leans closer to me and the warmth of his breath against my skin makes me shiver, but as a perfect gentle men he kisses me on the forehead and slide me from his hips back to the floor. Dammit, I wish he would be less polite sometimes.

Hale and I walk so close that we brush shoulders and every now and then we sneak a cheeky glance at one another. But our happiness is gone as we see the sight of the address we were told may hold our friends. The place looked like a building that was about to collapse, with a fence surrounding it and barbed wire twirled around at the top. Hale looks at me with 'worried' written across his face.

"I think you should stay here, just in case." Hale suggests.

"Oh what, because I'm the puney human? No way sir, I am all over this shit if my friends are in there." I retort. He looks at me for a moment and then he tangles his fingers through mine.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know your safe then." I feel my eyes sting a little, no man has ever really shown me this much attention and dare I say, love.

Hale and I find a small entrance in the fence and climb through it, for a moment he was on one side of the fence and I on the other, and it felt horrible, so I quickly scrambled through it cutting my arm at my struggle. I try to hide it like it's not a big deal but Hale sees my discomfort and finds the cut. He whistles it away and I can never get used to just how awesome a Siren is. I latch onto his hand again as we get closer to the ratty stone walls.

Inside it smells of rat piss and damp walls -trust me I've slept in a number of places like this to understand the smells- it is dark enough inside that I get my phone out and use the flashlight on it. As we make are way through the halls it comes into recognition that this could have been an old school, many years ago. Hale perks up as if he heard something and starts in that direction. We see a small light under one of the class room doors and tentatively more towards the door. After about three minutes of trying to listen but hearing nothing we open the door. Inside is Bo, Lauren, Dyson and Trick starring straight ahead in a line sat on science stalls. Confusion threatens to explode my brain but I push past it. Hale turns to look to the other side of the room and I follow his eye line to see a sweet looking elderly woman perched in a ragged looking teachers chair.

"Hello children, why don't you take a seat." She whispers, but I feel a slight pull with her words. When neither Hale or myself sit she looks beweilded.

"Sirens?" She asked us.

"You're a whispered aren't you?" Hale says and then looks at me. " Whisperers are very much like Sirens, they can manipulate people by whispering things to you just like I can by whistling, they can't affect us and we can't affect them. But you, I don't understand." Hale says frowning. The old lady starts to laugh a wicked laugh.

"Oh, I understand, this girl is a human yes?"

"Yes, the best human you will ever damn well meet." I reply trying not to seem scarred.

"Well it's obvious, I can feel the energy between you from here, the only way a human can resist a whispered is if they find them selves bound with a Siren." But I still don't understand and the raisened looking woman knows so clarifies by saying.

"You are in love with one another, so my powers deem useless to the pair of you." I feel the sweat between Mine and Hale hand as his grip tighten and he looks down at me, almost embarrassed.

"Well I guess I can save your life without even trying huh?" He says trying not to sound fazed but I can see in him what I feel.

_What do we do now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my one review, wish I had some more though, so if you want some Kenzi and Hale action then please review.**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Kenzis POV.**

"If you let our friends go we promise we won't bother you ever again." I try reasoning with the whisperer. But she dismissively waves a hand at me.

"Don't be stupid child, I have your friends as my hostage because that is how I feed. I feed off of their subconscious, the little voice in the back of your head that _whispers_ stuff to you when you need it. Don't worry I won't kill them, you can have them back when I am finished," I sigh in relief until she carrys on. "when they return though they will be insane and probably try to kill them selves, but I do promise I personally won't kill them." The woman whispers, snickering to herself.

I've had enough of her bullshit, these are my friends and I'm getting them out of this crap heap one way or another.

"Hale, how do you sometimes kill Faes, or badly damage them enough to get away." I ask him, he turns to me with wide eyes but understands.

"You do the opposite of their powers. Her being a whisperer, I guess we could try really loud noises to stop the wave of the whisper." Hale replys, I peck him on the cheek with his genius idea.

"This is right down my ally." I say and tip a table over with a loud crash. The old woman cringes and screeches at the unbalance of the quite. Hale attempts to do a high-pitched whistle but remembers his powers won't work on her, so he too starts to smash things. Huffing and sweating from wreaking the place we finally stop vandalizing the room and go the whisperer who is curled on the floor with both hand cupped over each ear.

"I'll make you a deal oldy locks. Hows about you let my friends go, and we won't report this to the leaders of the light or the dark." I say. She seems to understand because Bo, Dyson, Lauren and Trick all seem disabled from the pull and return to them selves.

"Home time me thinks." I say to the rest of the group. Before I leave though the whisperer grabs my ankle, I squeal a little.

"Good luck." Was all she says to me. Confusion sets in and I take my leave in a hurry. What the hell did that old bat mean. Ah well, shes probably just mad because I almost killed her, yup that would do it.

**Hales POV.**

There has to be a way around this. I didn't mean to fall in love with the girl. I sit in Tricks office with the man himself and Lauren. We know what the cost is with mine and Kenzis love, when a Siren falls in love they themselves and their soul mate have to do a ritual. First we must drink a sip of one another's blood. Second we are made to stay away from eachother for one full week. Third we must make love, without killing each other. See there's a catch to each of these steps. When we drink each other blood, it makes us crave one another almost to the point of insanity, that is why are strengths will be tested in the second step of having to split away from each other for a week. Then the last step is maybe even harder then the second, we are aloud to be rejoined and our first impusle will be to rip eachothers clothes off but the wild drive may cause them to potentially kill their mate from the amplified feelings. Then if they survive the encounter that is when they can truly be one, with just one more concequence. Kenzi will transform into a Siren and our souls will forever be bound. Sounds like a piece of cake right. I have to tell her when she gets here. About ten more minutes of trying to brain wrack a way around this, Kenzi comes through the door.

"Hey, I came as soon as I fnished dinner, yah know, 'cause a girls gotta eat." Kenzi says, rubbing her stomach smiling, coming to my side. I smile at her but she must see there is something wrong. Suddenly her whole attitude has flipped and shes carressing my face and trying to comfort me.

"Whats the matter? Whats happened? Is everything OK?" She asks, I know I have to answer, but obviously take to long because the next thing I know she's proding me in the ribs forcing me to laugh even when I didn't think I could smile. Thats just her though and it's why I love her.

"Kenz, listen, there a catch for me and you to be together, and its not a good one." I blurted out. At first she kind of looked around the room but plucked up the courage.

"OK, hit me with it." So, I told her, every last deatail so she knew what she was getting in to. She could walk away right now because nothing is official yet so thats why I'm making sure she knows everything. It would honestly kill me if she left but if she thinks that would be best then I would 100% understand.

"So your saying that I have to drink you blood! Damn, I am not a vampire. And we have to be apart, god that hurts to think about already. But I think this whole make up sex thing could work." Kenzi finishes. She still hasen't got it.

"Kenzi, this isn't a game, you can't get out of this once you have taken that sip of my blood, you can not get out of the ritual after. It's up to you whether you want to go through with it or not so I completely understand if you don't want to do this. Your only twenty, you still have so many other people you could meet. Just think about it because I don't want to be the reason that your not happy."

"Hale, I've made up my mind. After you explained very clearly of the ritual I did weigh out the pros and cons. Yes I'm young and yes I haven't dated every man on the planet to find out if they're better then you. But thats the thing, they coulden't be better then you, because to me you are my sort of perfect, every fault of yours is still amazing to me. I honestly have never felt anything like what we have. I know that no one can amount to you, Mama always said marry your best friend. I can't marry Bo but you being my Male best friend, yeah It can work, so for all thoughs reasons of why I love you, I choose willingly to do the ritual, plus I think being a Kenzi siren would be awesome."

I felt tears threaten to escape down my face but blinked them back, she really loves me. She's really going to do this for me. Trick and Lauren exited the room as I glanced at them. I moved towards Kenzi and kissed her with all I had. The kiss was hungry but I broke away.

"The ritual doesn't work if we've already, well yah know." I say to her, she looks up at me pouting with puppy dog eyes. "Don't give me that look, if we could then we would, trust me."

**Hope Y'all enjoyed this one, remeber to review pwetty pwease!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you to my two reviews, I hope i get some more from the readers, Enjoy :D_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**Bos POV.**

Kenzi spoke with me last night and told me everything that has happened with herself and Hale. At first I didn't know how to respond, I just gawked in to oblivion until I felt something wet scrape up my face. It brung me out of my trance like state and I look to Kenzi who is laughing.

"Damn Bobo, you taste like strawberries." She says still laughing.

"So if you don't die, you become a Siren?" I ask, whipping off her slobber.

"Yup, pretty much, but I think it will be fine."

"Kenzi, you could die! Do you really think this is best for you?" I ask trying to seem more supportive than bossy. All of the quirkyness seemed to have drained from my best friend. She shuffles closer to me on my bed with her eyes demanding mine to look at her.

"Bo, I love him. He is the only guy who has ever really got me. If I don't do this then we can't be together and that would be worse than dying for me, so please just be here for me."

"I'll always be here for you Kenz, it's just I'm scared I'll lose you, and loosing you for me is worse than dying." I reply. I see her lip quiver a little and pull her in for a tight hug, we both sob for a little stretch of time until she whispers in my ear.

"The first part of the ritual is tomorrow, so for my last night of being normal can I just sleep here tonight?" I get under the cover and pull it up for her as well,she dives under and rests her head on my shoulder and sighs in relief.

"You can always sleep in here with me, when ever you want. But Kenz I have to break the bad news to you."

"What."

"You've never been normal." We both giggle and she slaps my leg, the hum of my bed side lamp being the last noise before we drift asleep.

I wake up before Kenzi -like usual- and realize that I have to do something before everyone gets here. We decided- No Kenzi decided she wanted to do the ritual here, which I guess I get, I mean if I thought I might die then I would probably want it to be in my home with the people I loved. I walk over to the my phone on the kitchen cabinet.

"Hey Hale, yeah I was wondering if you could get here a little earlier. I want to talk." I say to him and he confirms that he will be here in five minutes. I need to talk with him alone, without any Kenzi ears listening.

As I open the front door, I let Hale in. He doesn't seem like his usual bubbly self, but I can't really blame the guy. He's about to have a week and a half of pure hell.

"OK, so the deal is that I look after Kenzi with the week of you both being apart, and Dyson looks after you, yes?" I ask, I still haven't got my head around everything yet.

"Yeah that right. Its just- well- I'm scared," My heart aches for him. "I mean, what if I do kill her during our reunion, or what if she ends up hating being a Siren and completely regrets the choice." He says, as I look closer I see his eyes getting glassy with fresh tears he's trying to hold back.

"Listen Hale, I can see," I touch his arm. "feel, how much you love her. It's something I have never felt between two people before. It truly is magnificent. You shouldn't worry about the 'what ifs' you should pin your attention on getting through it, and helping her through it. I know you guys can do this. I originally asked you to come over early to kind of quiz you on how far you would be willing to go for her, but I don't even need to, because the look in your eyes every time Kenzi is mentioned is enough for me." I finish, he doesn't reply just wraps me up in a bar hug and whisper 'Thank you' in my ear.

"Hey Bo, I hope you're not trying to take my man." Says an unexpected Kenzi. Before I can reply Hale let's go of me and talks.

"Not a chance." He says and walks up to her gently kissing her nose, then her cheek and finally on her lips. The moment is so raw between them I almost look away, but it is truly beautiful that my eyes stay glued until they break away.

It's been two hours since Hale arrived, himself and Kenzi have occupied them selves with the games console or T.V; but now everyone is here and sadly they have to come into the reality of whats about to happen.

**Kenzis POV.**

I'm sat on the sofa in between Hales legs killing the last of the Zombies when I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Bo looking at me with sad eyes. I know it's time and so does Hale. As I turn I see everyone that is here for us, Bo, Dyson, Lauren and Trick, for just a moment I feel a strange certain peace and then it's gone and something cold has been put in to my hand. I look down and its a silver dagger with the most amazing patterns on it; Obviously the special ones that we need. Our friends have surrounded us now, me and Hale are opposite each other.

"Ready?" Hale asks. I nod and give him a reassuring smile.

We slice across our palms and empty maybe a mouthful of our blood into the cups, Trick aids our wounds and then we exchange our cups. My heart is the only thing I hear as I tip the cup so the contents flow in my mouth. Expecting the penny taste you usually get with blood, I was completely taken aback when the red stuff tasted as sweet as coke. All at once my body throbbed and pulsed, as I looked up at Hale I can see that he feels my need, Lust. I crave the taste of him, the touch of him, even the smell of him.

"Get him out of here." Trick demands to Dyson, talking about Hale. As the two men left through the door a sharp pain seared my heart. I screamed out at the internal pain. Bo was at my side trying to soothe me. Within minutes I was suffering with cold sweats and a burning temperature. My body shivered uncontrollably at least every three minutes. The pain in my chest still teared at my body. Well I least that's step one now finished, I just have to try to keep sane through step two, I thought to myself.

**Dysons POV.**

It's day three of the ritual, Hale is still screaming in the middle of the night. When I ask him what it was about he just brushes it off like it's nothing. He won't hardly eat or talk to me. The only way I can talk to Bo is by phone, it's hard for us as well. We can't see each other because we need to look after Kenzi and Hale. It really has been hard and will be hard for the next four days. But thankfully this is only temporary.

I'm making some breakfast when Hale walks in the kitchen. We have decided to live at my place for these hard seven days. He looks like he hasn't slept since the day with the blood, but thinking about it he probably hasn't had a real sleep since then.

"How are you feeling today man?" I ask tentatively. He sits in the stall next to me.

"It was her, I had a dream that she hated me after all of this, that she never wanted to see me again and didn't love me, and then right at the end of the dream she would kill herself from the depression that she had." Hale replied, hands shaking. This is the first time he's spoke to me about any of this.

"It's not like that, I spoke to Bo and she said Kenzi is having the same sort of things. I also spoke to Trick and he said that this is a normal side effect with this ritual." At the mention of Kenzis name he went stiff. His hands stopped shaking and he turned to me and grabbed me by the collar.

"I need to see her, I need to make sure she is still alive, the dreams, they tell me that she's gone and I just need to see her." Hale said raising his voice with every word.

"Shes not dead, I do a regular check up with Bo OK, I promise that you guys will get through this." I retort. I hope I can keep this promise.

**So, i won't be giving up on this story from the lack of reviews because i generally like writing these people, so hope ou liked it, please review to show me a bit of love :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**__****_So, last chapter lovely peeps, hope you enjoyed this little bit of Kenzi and Hale love, please please please don't forget to review. :D_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**Bo's POV**

Kenzi has lost at least three stone since this all kicked off, and according to Dyson the same thing has happened with Hale. It's the last day of step two in their ritual, come twelve o-clock tonight and they are allowed to be together again. It's terrifying, seeing my amazing Kenzi turning into this insane person. She is like the glue with our group, the person that keeps us all together in our highs and lows. If she dies tonight then I will internally die. She is after all, my heart.

I head down the stairs and walk past the sofa and the smell of B.O and god knows what else, engulfs my nose. When I turn I see a small figure wrapped in a blanket. Kenzi.

"Hey Kenz, it's almost over, only hours before you get to see him. How about we get you in the bath?" I say in my most soothing voice. She slips off the sofa and when the blanket drops I almost want to cry. Kenzi has always been a petite little thing but even through her clothes I can see the awkward way her bones are pointing out. She really is just skin and bones.

After about an hour of tending to her and helping her in and out of the bath the day goes by rather quick. I call Dyson at 11:30PM and he tells me that both himself and Hale have already left and are on their way. The plan is that once they are reunited, everyone else leaves. This will be so hard to do, I have always protected Kenzi and vice versa, so leaving her to an ultimate sex slaughter is unbearable. I have Kenzi in my arms as we cuddle on the sofa in silence, that s when I hear a knock at the door.

**Kenzi's POV**

Things are so unclear, it's like I can't form a single thought. One minute I'm in a bath and then the next im dressed and down stairs on the sofa with Bo, wrapped in her tight embrace. I hear a sudden pounding at the door and my body feel as if it has been booted to life. I know what awaits, and I want it. Now. Bo is up and on her way to the door. I stand and wait. When I see a sight of Dyson face, I know it's time. It's like I have an animal instinct in me that I'm impossibly trying to control. Bo slips out the door and I wonder if really she is just abandoning me, giving me up, but then I see a chocolate skinned face enter the door and my whole body pulses. The door is shut and it is just Hale and I, he at one side of the room and me at the other.

Soon enough the space between up is closed as we crash into each other at an unatural force, our lips collide as if they are in need of battle and not romance. I try hard to contain the loud moans escaping my lips but it's no use. Hale has his fingers digging in at my hip bones, forcing my body against the wall, luckily not breaking through it. I claw my hand down his front halving the top and ripping it off his body with strength I didn't know I had. He growls deep in his throat. I wrap my legs around his waist just as we once did so innocently what seems like a life time ago. He slides his hands up my back under my shirt and some how tears it open and tosses it aside. Trailing deathly strong kisses down my neck. He kicks off his pants and rips mine to shreds in order for them to just fall off my body. Soon enough we are both completely naked. My back is to the floor, we both have bloody body's and bruised skin but then it happens, we are completely one as he drives into me. Nothing is heard but a distant hum. Next things next and we are both gasping for air; Hales body slumped atop mine.

"We did it." I barely whisper. In that moment I know that I am me, and he is him. He lifts himself up, still between my legs and smiles.

"Yeah we did it. I love you, so so so so much."

"I love you too." I reply wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to rest on me.

I wake to an excruciating pain flowing through my body. Hale wakes also but doesn't seem alarmed, he just hold me tight as possible as I scream and kick at the intense pain.

"This is the last bit lil muma, I know you can do it, I'm right here." Hale says still holding me tight. Then as if it never happened the pain disappears.

"It's over, we can be together, happily, as Sirens." Hale says. I smile at him, then I'm laughing and so is he and then we're kissing. This kiss was so different from the ones before. It was full of passion and love, when the last were full of need and lust. We take a shower together and I call Bo.

"It's over Bo Bo. We did it, sure there are quite a few bruises and deep scratches but gah, what can I say, I'm an animal." I say and start laugh. We talk for a while and she tells me that she's on her way. I specifically instruct her to bring at least ten cheese burgers.

As Hale and I heal over the next day he teaches me how to use my new kick-ass Siren powers, I never thought that with all the shit in my life, that I would ever have the luxury of being this lucky in life. But I am.

It's Sunday, exactly one week after Hale and I rejoined, and to be honest it's been hard keeping off each other but, just like the family we are, everyone we love is sitting around the table eating dinner. Things almost feel normal, but of course it's not and never will be. But that's how I like it, and I couldn't be anymore grateful for this life I am given.

**So hope this has fulfilled you. R&R :D**


End file.
